Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for distributing setting information for security (a security policy) to a device via a network.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique for distributing setting information to a device existing on a network, such as an image forming apparatus. The setting information includes information about a user who uses the device, address book information, and setting values of an application that operates on the device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-243488 discusses a technique in which, when a device is replaced with another device, a management apparatus distributes part of setting information acquired from the device before replacement to the device after replacement.
In recent years, there has also been a need to make settings for various types of devices according to security guidelines based on a network environment and the operation of an office. Generally, the settings regarding security guidelines are termed a security policy.
A security policy is settings used to ensure security. If devices in the same organization use different security policies, a security hole may occur. Thus, it is considered desirable to collectively distribute a security policy to all devices on a network to reflect the settings for the security policy in all the devices.
The security policy, however, is not mere settings assumed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-243488, but serves as organizational security guidelines. Thus, if the security policy can be changed in each device after the distribution, this becomes a major problem. Thus, there is a need for a mechanism capable of distributing a security policy on a network by employing a management system different from that of normal setting information and also taking convenience into account.